


Co było dalej...

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [102]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, mpreg luis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis od dłuższego czasu są parą. Spodziewają się kolejnego dziecka i wychowują nastoletniego Davida, co nie zawsze jest łatwe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co było dalej...

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga: Jest to zlepek propozycji na prompta od Hazzowa21, squarelouis, HelloFakeYellow i kireikichiku.  
> Autorka: Kontynuacja „Dawcy”. Nareszcie udało mi się to napisać. Dodałam co nieco od siebie i niektóre rzeczy pozmieniałam, ale mam nadzieję, że autorki propozycji mi to wybaczą. Zapraszam do czytania:)

Ciche chichoty i szepty, połączone z szelestem pościeli i odgłosami pocałunków, rozbrzmiewały w ciemnym pokoju. Para dorosłych mężczyzny leżała zakopana pod kołdrą, w wielkim łóżku.   
\- Harry – pisnął cicho omega – Przestań – próbował odsunąć swojego partnera, kiedy ten składał pocałunki w miejscu znaku, który zrobił Louisowi, podczas ich związania – Stop – dalej próbował, skoro jego wcześniejsze słowa nie przynosiły efektów.   
\- Louis – mruknął do ucha mniejszego – No co ci szkodzi, jeszcze jedna runda – przygryzł płatek.  
\- Nie – stanowczo odepchnął alfę, na co ten pozwolił – Wystarczy. Nie czuję mojego tyłka, po za tym nie chcę obudzić Davida.  
\- I tak nie śpię! – usłyszeli krzyk z korytarza – Przy was nie da się spać! Jesteście nie wyżycie, jak króliki! – skomentował swoich rodziców. Po chwili usłyszeli trzask drzwi i byli pewni, że ich syn wrócił do swojego pokoju.   
\- Nie wierzę, że to się stało – jęknął Louis, ukrywając zrumienioną twarz w piersi kędzierzawego. Harry zachichotał, mocniej obejmując swoją omegę. Ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis był jego. Wiedział, jakie podejście miał szatyn do alf nim go poznał i czuł się zaszczycony, że to jemu udało się zdobyć serce tak pięknej i niesamowitej omegi.   
Niedługo po ich pierwszej randce zostali parą, a kilka tygodni później wyznali sobie miłość. Miesiąc później, podczas gorączki Louisa związali się. Od prawie 2 lat byli razem i choć miewali lepsze i gorsze chwile, kochali się i byli szczęśliwi, że mieli siebie.   
\- Lou, nie ma się czego wstydzić – zaśmiał się alfa – David już i tak był świadkiem naszego seksu.  
\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj – sytuacja miała miejsce na początku ich związku. David wyjechał na weekend do Anne, mamy Harry’ego. Kobieta była bardzo szczęśliwa, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest babcią i uwielbiała swojego wnuka, zapraszając go do siebie, kiedy tylko mogła. Harry i Louis korzystali wtedy, że mają dom tylko dla siebie, kochając się na praktycznie każdej powierzchni domu i robili to kilka razy dziennie. Tak było i tym razem. Pech chciał, że Anne postanowiła spotkać się z synem i jego omegą, twierdząc, że dawno ich nie widziała, dlatego bez zapowiedzi, wcześniej niż było umówione, przywiozła nastolatka do domu. Zastali ich w salonie. Louis leżał na dywanie, cały zarumieniony i spocony, z nogami zarzuconymi na barki kędzierzawego, a z jego ust wydostawały się jęki i krzyki, kiedy Harry wbijał się w niego coraz mocniej. To był najgorszy dzień w życiu Louisa. Jeszcze nigdy nie najadł się takiego wstydu. Do końca wizyty Anne odmówił wyjścia z sypialni, a przez następny tydzień nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy synowi. Styles z kolei widział w tym idealną okazję, aby podroczyć się z ukochanym, co nie raz prowadziło kłótni.  
\- Oj, kochanie – potarł plecy szatyna – Było zabawnie.  
\- Może dla ciebie – burknął.  
\- Przecież to normalne, że pary uprawiają seks.  
\- Tak, ale na ogół ani dzieci, ani rodzice nie są tego świadkami – odwrócił się plecami do alfy i zakopał twarz w poduszce – Dobranoc – powiedział, bardziej owijając się kołdrą i tym samym dając mężczyźnie znać, że na dziś koniec i czas na odpoczynek.   
*****  
Coś było nie tak. Coś się działo i od kilku dni w domu rodziny Tomlinson-Styles panowała ciężka, nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Zaczęło się od Davida, Louis zauważył, że odsuwa się od nich. Coraz częściej się buntował, sprzeciwiał. Większość dnia spędzał zamknięty w swoim pokoju, z którego dochodziła głośna muzyka, bądź po za domem. Jego czas spędzany z rodzicami ograniczał się tylko do posiłków, a i tak nie zawsze.  
Jakby tego było mało, również w związku Harry'ego i Louisa działo się coraz gorzej. Kłótnie były praktycznie na porządku dziennym, a ciche dni, zdarzały się średnio raz na 2 tygodnie i trwały od 1 do 4 dni.  
Również tego dnia nie mogło obyć się bez awantury.  
Louis od rana źle się czuł. Obudziły go mdłości, które wygoniły go z łóżka (jak widać zjadanie resztki niedzielnej zapiekanki, poprzedniego wieczora nie było dobrym pomysłem), dodatkowo miał zawroty głowy, która odrobinę go bolała. Nie pomagał mu również fakt, że Harry nie wrócił na noc, a David nie chciał wstać do szkoły. Była dopiero 7.00, a Louis już miał dość dzisiejszego dnia.   
\- David! – wszedł do pokoju syna, od razu kierując się do łóżka, na którym spał nastolatek – Ile razy mam cię jeszcze wołać? Wstawaj! – położył ręce na biodrach, spoglądając na nastolatka. Kołdra, pod którą leżał chłopak odrobine się poruszyła, a po pokoju rozniosło się niewyraźne mruczenie, ale młody Styles nie podniósł się z łóżka – David! – krzyknął, to jednak również nie przyniosło oczekiwanego skutku – Dość tego – warknął, zrywając pościel z syna.  
\- Ej! – oburzył się, złowrogo spoglądając na szatyna.  
\- Wstawaj w tej chwili. Masz 10 minut, aby pojawić się w kuchni – wypuścił kołdrę z rąk, która upadła na ziemię i wyszedł z pokoju nastolatka. Zatrzymał się w połowie schodów nasłuchując odgłosów z pietra, i kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi od łazienki pokonał dalszą drogę do kuchni.   
Postawił czajnik, napełniony wodą na kuchence i wyciągnął z szafki kubki, do których wrzucił torebki z herbatą. Był w trakcie przygotowywania tostów, kiedy usłyszał jak otwierają się, a następnie zamykają drzwi wejściowe. Chwilę później ktoś położył dłonie na jego biodrach, a ciepłe usta wylądowały na szyi. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach jego usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, opierał się o klatkę piersiową swojego alfy, pozwalając, aby ten objął go mocno, szeptając do ucha jak bardzo go kocha i jest szczęśliwy. Tym razem jednak tak nie było.   
\- Zostaw – warknął, odsuwając się od dotyku alfy. Harry tylko cicho westchnął. Po prawdzie spodziewał się tego. Ostatnio jemu i Louisowi nie najlepiej się układało, częste kłótnie. Głównie spowodowane przez zazdrość Louisa. Szatyn zawsze był zazdrosny i wcześniej Harry to nawet lubił, ale ostatnio to przekraczało wszelką granicę. O ile wcześniej kończyło się to lekkim fochem, tak teraz szatyn potrafił wywołać porządną awanturę, która kończyła się cichymi dniami. A wszystko przez służbową kolację z klientką, o której nic nie wspomniał szatynowi. Wrócił do domu pachnąć alkoholem i damskimi perfumami, dodatkowo pech chciał, że w momencie, gdy wchodził do restauracji z kobietą - która była piękną, długonogą blondynką - Louis przejeżdżał akurat obok, zmierzając do domu, po tym jak odwiedzał Nialla. Tłumaczył ukochanemu, że to tylko ważna klientka i nic więcej, nie wspominając nic o tym, że to ona flirtowała z nim i próbowała uwieść, jednak jego to nie interesowało, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej denerwować omegę.   
\- Lou…  
\- Zamknij się! – odwrócił się w kierunku kędzierzawego, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Nie podobało się to Harry’emy, a raczej jego wewnętrznej alfie, mimo to powstrzymał się od pokazania tego. Wiedział, że jeśli pozwoli sobie zareagować, może to się źle skończyć. Raz, kiedy użył na nim głosy alfy, Louis zagroził mu, że jeśli to się powtórzy wyprowadzi się. Wtedy nie specjalnie się tym przejął. Jednak, gdy sytuacja się powtórzyła, szatyn udał się do sypialni, gdzie z szafy wyjął walizki i zaczął się pakować. Cudem udało się wtedy Harry’emu przeprosić omegę i uprosić, aby został.   
\- Przep…  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – ponownie mu przerwał – Nic co powiesz nie usprawiedliwi cię. Nie wróciłeś wczoraj do domu po pracy, chociaż wcześniej nic nie wspomniałeś, że będziesz później. Nie raczyłeś do mnie zadzwonić lub napisać, nawet nie odbierałeś, kiedy dzwoniłem. Siedziałem w domu sam, zamartwiając się o ciebie i Davida, który po raz kolejny nie wiadomo gdzie się szlajał i wrócił późno…  
\- Znowu to robi? Zaś się wymknął? – przerwał Louisowi, zaciekawiony tym, co powiedział jego omega. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy David wymykał się w nocy i wracał późno, nie odbierając telefonu, przez co oboje jego rodzice zamartwiali się.   
\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu – syknął, wytykając go palcem – Mówimy o tobie. Nie interesowałeś się mną, ani synem. Wracasz do domu rano, zachowując się, jakby wszystko było w porządku, a nie jest. Jaką mam pewność, że nie byłeś z kochan…  
\- Skończ! – warknął, jednak od razu się opanował, kiedy zauważył, że to jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Louisa – Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy cię nie zdradziłem i nie zdradzę. Kocham cię, więc proszę skończ z tymi podejrzeniami. Pojawiły się problemy w jednej ze spraw, które prowadzę i większość wczorajszego dnia jeździłem po Londynie, próbując to jakoś rozwiązać, a noc spędziłem w kancelarii nad papierami. Nie zadzwoniłem, bo padł mi telefon.   
\- Mogłeś zadzwonić z biura lub wysłać mi maila – wytknął mężczyźnie.  
\- Nie pomyślałem – bronił się – Lou, kochanie – zaczął zbliżać się do szatyna, a kiedy zauważył, że ten się nie odsuwa uznał to za dobry znak – Przepraszam, że mnie nie było i nie dałem ci znać. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy – owinął swoje ręce dookoła ukochanego.   
\- W porządku – mruknął. Pozwolił, aby Harry pocałował go w czoło, nim odsunął się i wrócił do przygotowywania śniadania. Styles w tym czasie udał się do łazienki, aby się odświeżyć. Postanowił wziąć szybki prysznic, zjeść coś i dopiero później się położyć. Może Louisowi do tego czasu przejdzie złość i wspólnie utną sobie drzemkę.   
\- O, nareszcie jaśnie pan raczył wstać – Louis podszedł do stołu, kładąc przed synem kubek z herbatą i talerz z naleśnikami, kiedy ten zajął jedno z krzeseł.  
\- Jestem wykończony – mruknął, kładąc głowę na stole obok talerza – A ty jeszcze zrywasz mnie o świcie – marudził.  
\- Trzeba było siedzieć w domu i iść spać o normalnej porze – skarcił go szatyn – Tak w ogóle gdzieś ty się szlajał?   
\- Tu i tam, nie twoja sprawa – wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po widelec.  
\- David! Siedziałem w domu próbując się do ciebie dodzwonić i zamartwiałem o ciebie.  
\- Dobra skończ już – przewrócił oczami.  
\- David! – krzyknął. Ostatnio Louis naprawdę nie poznawał swojego syna. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego? Czy to ten nastoletni bunt? Chęć popisania się przed kumplami? Tylko dlaczego tym samym musi krzywdzić Louisa?  
\- Co?! mi– podniósł się szybko z krzesła, które lekko się zachwiało i uderzył dłoń o stolik. Louis cofnął się lekko, wystraszony zachowaniem nastolatka – Odpieprz się ode… - z jego gardła wydostało się głębokie warknięcie, które przerwało wejście kędzierzawego. Miał na sobie dresy, a z jego wilgotnych jeszcze włosów kapały krople wody.   
\- David! – ostro upomniał syna, groźnie na niego spoglądając – Opanuj się! – nastolatek z powrotem usiadł, jednak na jego twarzy ciągle widniało niezadowolenie. Harry z kolei podszedł do omegi. Louis stał na środku kuchni, jego dolna warga drgała, a niebieskie oczy miał wypełnione łzami – Kochanie – wyciągnął rękę po szatyna, chcąc go przytulić, ten jednak ją odtrącił.  
\- Zostaw – wyminął kędzierzawego i wyszedł z kuchni, po chwili po domu rozniósł się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.   
\- David – jego głos był ostry i nie znoszący sprzeciwu – Zjedz śniadanie i pośpiesz się do szkoły. Liczę na to, że po powrocie przeprosisz i więcej ta sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Nie chcę więcej słyszeć, abyś tak zwracał się do taty, rozumiesz?!  
\- Tak – mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- A i żeby było jasne – dodał – Masz szlaban na tydzień.   
\- Ale… - próbował zaprotestować, ale głos ojca mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz wymkniesz się z domu bez naszej wiedzy, zamontuje alarm w twoim pokoju i tu nie żartuję – zagroził synowi.  
\- Jakbym tylko ja tu zawinił – mruczał, napychając usta chłodnymi już naleśnikami. Na jego nieszczęście Harry to usłyszał.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a będzie miesięczny szlaban – powiedział, nim opuścił kuchnię i udał się na piętro, gdzie znajdował się sypialnia jego i Louisa. Uchylił ostrożnie drzwi, zaglądając do środka. Omega leżał na łóżku, zwinięty w kulkę. Mógł usłyszeć ciche pociąganie nosem. Wszedł do środka, zbliżając się do łóżka. Po chwili leżał już obok ukochanego. Owinął swoje ramię dookoła szatyna, ten jednak się odsunął.   
\- Zostaw mnie – burknął, nie odwracając się do alfy – To też twoja wina, nie było cię.  
\- Wiem skarbie i przepraszam – położył dłoń na plecach ukochanego, wykonując na nich uspokajające ruchy.  
\- Martwiłem się, nie tylko o niego – mruczał dalej.  
\- Wiem – westchnął.   
\- Harry – odwrócił się na plecy, aby móc spojrzeć na alfę – Czy ty mnie zdradzasz?  
\- Louis – położył dłoń na policzku szatyna i kiedy ten jej nie odsunął uznał to za dobry znak – Nie wiem jak takie głupoty mogą ci siedzieć w głowie. Kocham cię i nigdy nawet przez myśli mi nie przyszło, aby cię zdradzić. Musisz mi po prostu zaufać. To, że twoja mama nie miała szczęścia do alf, nie znaczy, że wszyscy tacy są.  
\- Wiem – przyznał cicho – Po prostu…nie wiem co się ostatnio ze mną dzieje. Jestem ostatnio zbyt emocjonalny i jeszcze problemy z Davidem…dlaczego on się tak zachowuje? – w niebieskich tęczówkach ponownie pojawiły się łzy.  
\- To tylko hormony. Dorasta, jest młodym alfą – próbował jakoś usprawiedliwić zachowanie syna, nie tylko przed Louisem, ale i sobą – Przejdzie mu, zobaczysz – pocałował czoło ukochanego.   
\- Czy jestem złym rodzicem? – spytał łamiącym się głosem.   
\- Skarbie, nawet tak nie myśl – ujął twarz szatyna w swoje dłonie i spojrzał głęboko w niebieskie oczy – Jesteś cudownym tatą i David o tym wie – przekonywał omegę – Wiesz, może się zdrzemniemy? – zaproponował.  
\- Dobrze – skinął, wtulając się w ciało alfy – Jestem zmęczony.  
*****  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia, tak jak kazał Harry, David przeprosił Louisa. Mimo to nie wiele się zmieniło. Kolejne dni były ciężkie. Co prawda pomiędzy parą, zaczynało się na nowo coraz lepiej układać, jednak sprawy z Davidem miały się coraz gorzej. O ile młody Styles już nie wymykał się w nocy, nie chcąc dostać szlabanu, ciągle był niepokorny. Zaczęły się telefony ze szkoły z informacjami, że nastolatek wdawał się w bójki, a ze spotkań z kolegami wracał śmierdząc alkoholem i papierosami. Myśleli, że gorzej już nie będzie. Mylili się…  
Samopoczucie omegi ciągle było tak samo złe, w ogóle się nie poprawiało. Z początku myślał, że to stres spowodowany tym co się dzieje, połączony z przemęczeniem i złym odżywianiem. Jednak, kiedy trzeci dzień pod rząd wymiotował, już wiedział, że to co innego… Jeszcze tego samego dnia udał się do apteki i niecałą godzinę później spoglądał na mały test ciążowy, który pokazywał dwie kreski. Był w ciąży.   
*****  
Był tak podekscytowany tym co odkrył, że nie był w stanie siedzieć w domu i czekać, aż jego alfa wróci do domu. Z tego co pamiętał, Harry wspominał, że nie ma żadnych rozpraw w sądzie, więc będzie w swojej kancelarii, dlatego postanowił go odwiedzić i oznajmić dobre nowiny.   
Wszedł do holu, który nic się nie zmienił od chwili, kiedy pojawił się tam po raz pierwszy. Dwa fotele były zajęte przez jakąś parę, na szczęście siedzieli przy drzwiach, za którymi krył się gabinet Liama – wspólnika Harry’ego. Jak zawsze za kontuarem siedziała Meg, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc Louisa. Przy uchu trzymała słuchawkę telefonu, rozmawiając z kimś.  
\- Hej Meg – przywitał się cicho z kobietą – Harry ma klienta?  
Odpowiedziała mu przeczącym ruchem głowy. Louis tylko skinął i lekko jej machając, skierował się do gabinetu kędzierzawego. Skoro jego alfa był sam w pomieszczeniu, nie kwapił się pukaniem, tylko po prostu wszedł. Od razu tego pożałował. To co zobaczył, wywołało w jego oczach łzy.   
Harry stał przed biurkiem, a do jego ciała przyciśnięta była jakaś blondynka. Kędzierzawy mocno ją obejmował, szepcząc coś do ucha. Nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Przecież dopiero co Harry zapewniał go, że kocha tylko jego i nigdy go nie zdradzi, a teraz…Czuł jak jego serce powoli się łamie.   
\- H-Harry – udało mu się wydusić przez ściśnięte gardło. Tym samym zwrócił na siebie uwagę pary.  
\- Louis – kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się promiennie, jednak po chwili uśmiech zniknął, kiedy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy szatyna i łzy w jego oczach – Kochanie co się stało? – odsunął się od kobiety, która dopiero teraz się odwróciła i Tomlinson mógł zobaczyć jej twarz.  
\- Hej Lou! – blondynka przywitała się, a szatyn poczuł jak jego ciało wypełnia ulga. Od razu poczuł się głupio za obwinianie Harry’ego o zdradę.  
\- Gemma, cześć.  
\- Kochanie – Harry pojawił się obok omegi, na jego twarzy widniało zaniepokojenie – Co się stało?  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry – wychlipał, wtulają się w ciało wyższego.  
\- Hej – zdezorientowany spoglądał na ukochanego, obejmując go i pocierając jego plecy – co się stało? Za co przepraszasz?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że to Gemma i myślałem, że mnie zdradzasz – mówił pociągając nosem i czując jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.   
\- Oh, kochanie – pocałował czubek głowy szatyna – Przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.  
\- Wiem, ale…  
\- W porządku, już dobrze – ponownie pocałował omegę.  
\- Przepraszam Gemma – zwrócił się do kobiety, która uśmiechała się czule spoglądając na swojego brata i jego chłopaka.  
\- Za co? – zaśmiała się – Proszę cię Lou, nie masz za co – machnęła dłonią.  
Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc słowa Gemmy. Uwielbiał siostrę Harry’ego, która z całego serca im dopingowała i, podobnie jak cała rodzina Stylesów, pokochała Louisa i co najważniejsze, uwielbiała swojego bratanka.   
\- Lou, coś się stało, że przyszedłeś? – Harry objął szatyna i poprowadził do fotelów, przy których stała Gemma.  
\- Um…chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, a raczej coś ci powiedzieć – niebieskie oczy zaczęły mocniej błyszczeć, czuł jak w jego ciele ponownie buzuje podekscytowanie.  
\- To może was zostawię? – zaproponowała blondynka, sięgając po swoją torebkę.  
\- Nie trzeba – szatyn od razu zareagował – I tak niedługo byś się dowiedziała – widział jak kobieta spogląda na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
Louis ponownie spojrzał na swojego alfę i sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyjął mały, biały przedmiot.   
\- Jestem w ciąży – oznajmił, pokazując test ciążowy z pozytywnym wynikiem. Harry stał w miejscu, tępo wpatrując się w omegę i milcząc, podczas gdy jego siostra z piskiem rzuciła się na Louisa, mocno go przytulając i gratulując. Harry jednak ciągle nie reagował. - Harry? – czuł jak podniecenie znika i zastępuje je zdenerwowanie z powodu milczenia kędzierzawego – Powiedz coś.   
Zamiast się odezwać, wyciągnął swoje ramiona, aby objąć omegą i przyciągnąć go do swojego ciała. Ukrył twarz we włosach niższego, zaciągając się jego zapachem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zapach jego omegi odrobinę się zmienił. Stał odrobinę ostrzejszy, ale wciąż był słodki.  
\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – wymruczał i poczuł jak ciało Louisa rozluźnia się na te słowa.  
\- Czyli cieszysz się? – odrobinę odsunął się od alfy, aby móc spojrzeć na jego twarz.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się do szatyna – Po prostu byłem zaskoczony, nie spodziewałem się tego. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o kolejnych dzieciach, ale pomimo tego jestem niezwykle szczęśliwy.   
*****  
Od chwili, kiedy Harry dowiedział się o ciąży swojego omegi, nie potrafił trzymać rąk przy sobie. Nawet jeśli ciąża jeszcze nie była widoczna uwielbiał dotykać brzucha ukochanego. Był bliski łez, kiedy dwa dni później poszedł z nim do lekarza. Dowiedzieli się, że jest to 11 tydzień, a dziecko jest silne i zdrowe. Wszyli z gabinetu z szerokimi uśmiechami i pierwszym zdjęciem ich drugiego dziecka.  
Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczy. Pilnował, aby Louis jak najmniej się stresował (David mu tego nie ułatwiał), zdrowo się odżywiał i brał przepisane leki. Był podekscytowany każdą nowością, związaną z ciążą.   
Niestety ich syn, nie podzielał radości. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie była to łatwa rozmowa.   
Weszli do domu, a z ich twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. David siedział w salonie, jego wzrok był skupiony na telefonie, a w tle było słychać dźwięki z włączonego telewizora. Louis i Harry postanowili od razu poinformować ich syna, że za kilka miesięcy będzie miał młodsze rodzeństwo.   
\- Cześć David! – Louis przywitał się wesoło.  
\- Hej – mruknął pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej komórki.  
\- Mógłbyś na chwilę zwrócić na nas uwagę? Mamy ci coś do powiedzenia – Harry zwrócił uwagę młodemu alfie.  
Ze zirytowanym westchnieniem i przewróceniem oczu, poprawił się na kanapie i odłożył telefon.  
\- Już, zadowoleni?  
\- David! – kędzierzawy upomniał syna.  
\- Przepraszam, o co chodzi?   
Tym razem Harry zignorował ton głosu syna, nie chcąc wszczynać kolejnej kłótni i psuć sobie i Lou humor.  
\- Mamy ci z tatą coś do powiedzenia – oznajmił podekscytowany szatyn. Podszedł do kanapy, siadając obok nastolatka i podał mu małe czarno-białe zdjęcie – Będziesz mieć rodzeństwo.   
Louis wiedział, że ostatnimi czasy ich relacje z synem nie były najlepsze, ale myślał, że wiadomość o rodzeństwie go ucieszy i wszystko zacznie zmierzać ku lepszemu. Nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.   
\- Co?! – jak poparzony poderwał się z kanapy, z gniewem spoglądając na rodziców – Nie ma mowy! Nie chcę rodzeństwa! Co wam odbiło? W waszym wieku?!  
\- David skończ! – ostry głos kędzierzawego przerwał synowi. Nie mógł patrzeć jak z każdym słowem nastolatka, znika uśmiech z twarzy jego omegi, a błękitnych oczach zaczynają błyszczeć łzy.  
\- Nie! – sprzeciwił się – Jak mogliście mi to zrobić?! Nie chcę rodzeństwa! A to – pokazał im zdjęcie USG – nigdy nie uznam za członka rodziny! – wykrzyczał, targając zdjęcie na oczach rodziców.  
Skończyło się na tym, że Louis zamknął się w sypialni, płacząc w poduszkę. Harry był zły na zachowanie syna, co poskutkowało kolejnym szlabanem.   
*****  
Od tego czasu sprawy z Davidem były jeszcze gorsze. Chłopak na każdym kroku jak tylko się dało, nie trzymał się zasad szlabanu i ciągle pokazywał swoje niezadowolenie ciążą szatyna, czym wywoływał u niego łzy i większą złość Harry’ego.   
Tak samo było tego dnia.  
\- Lou, jesteś pewny, że mogę wyjść? – w drzwiach kuchni pojawił się kędzierzawy. Miał na sobie elegancki, idealnie skrojony garnitur i wyglądał niezwykle gorąco. Gdyby Louis mógł, to rzuciłby się na alfę tu i teraz. Niestety Harry miał ważne spotkanie z klientem i w ciągu kilku minut musiał wyjść z domu.  
\- Hazz, jestem w ciąży, a nie obłożnie chory – zaśmiał się szatyn.   
\- To nie znaczy, że nie powinieneś na siebie uważać – pochylił się nad omegą, obejmując go i cmokając w usta.   
\- Harry wszystko jest dobrze, David jest ze mną w domu, a jakby coś się działo zadzwonię – zapewnił ukochanego.   
\- W porządku – ponownie pocałował mniejszego, po czym odsunął się od niego i udał do holu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi. Louis dokończył robić sobie herbatę, którą zaczął nim przerwał mu Harry. Z kubkiem w ręce udał się do salonu, gdzie siedział jego syn oglądając maraton Breaking Bad. Szatyn zajął wolny fotel, wygodnie się w nim układając i wyłożył stopy, na niewielki stolik do kawy. Zagłębił się w kolejny odcinek serialu, co jakiś czas popijając herbatę. W pewnym momencie jego dłoń powędrowała nieświadomie na jeszcze płaski brzuch, który delikatnie gładził. Tą chwilę spokoju, przerwał David.  
\- Możesz przestać? – w głosie nastolatka, dosłyszalna była pretensja.   
Louis spojrzał na syna, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Przecież nic nie robił, nic nie mówił.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi.   
-Przestań afiszować się ze swoją cholerną ciążą – warknął, a jego gniewny wzrok przesunął się na dłoń ojca, która leżała na brzuchu. Louis również tam spojrzał, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem na nastolatka.  
\- David, co ty mówisz?  
\- O tym, że na każdym kroku przypominacie mi z ojcem o dziecku.  
\- To będzie twój brat lub siostra!  
\- Nie, nie będzie! – krzyknął, podnosząc się z kanapy – Już mówiłem, nie chcę tego bachora i nigdy nie uznam go za rodzinę! – wybiegł z salonu, zostawiając Louisa samego ze łzami w oczach.  
Nie rozumiał zachowania Davida. Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciał mieć rodzeństwa, czemu tak reagował? Czemu ciągle ranił Louisa?  
*****  
Stał przed drzwiami, za którym krył się pokój Davida. Miał już dość tej potwornej atmosfery, która panowała pomiędzy nim a jego synem. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, wszystko wyjaśnić z nadzieję, że to pomoże im wrócić do tego jak było dawniej. Wziął głęboki wdech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze i starając się przygotować, na to co za chwilę miało się wydarzyć.   
Zapukał w drzwi, czekając na zaproszenie, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Spróbował jeszcze raz, myśląc, że David za pierwszym razem nie usłyszał, jednak ponownie nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji. Zaniepokojony wszedł do środka, odkrywając, że pokój był pusty, a okno otwarte. Westchnął, zmartwiony – nastolatek po raz kolejny się wymknął z domu. Planował wyjść z pokoju i poczekać na powrót Harry’ego, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnęły otwarte drzwi do szafy młodego Stylesa. Brakowało w niej części ubrań, rozejrzał się po pokoju i dostrzegł brak laptopa i sportowej torby nastolatka. To nie było zwykłe wyjście na kilka godzin. David uciekł, Louis czuł to.  
Jego ciało ogarnęła panika. To nie możliwe, aby nastolatek tak po prostu uciekł z domu. Nie było zbyt dobrze pomiędzy nimi, ale to nie powód do ucieczki. Louis był przerażony. Zastanawiał się gdzie jest David, co teraz robi, czy jest bezpieczny i dlaczego podjął się takiego kroku.  
Wrócił do salonu i trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnął po telefon, wybierając numer go Harry’ego. Krążył po salonie, trzymając komórkę przy uchu, czekając, aż jego chłopak odbierze. Z każdym kolejnym sygnałem tracił nadzieję, że uda mu się skontaktować z alfą, i kiedy planował się już rozłączyć, po drugiej stronie usłyszał głęboki głos Harry’ego.   
\- Lou? Wszystko porządku? – słyszał zaniepokojenie.  
\- H-Harry – jego głos się trząsł, a w oczach błyszczały łzy – D-David.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- N-nie ma go, u-uciekł – wyszlochał w telefon.  
\- Spokojnie Lou – jego głos był opanowany, nie chciał, aby szatyn się denerwował – Pewnie wymknął się z domu jak zawsze. Wróci.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową, zapominając, że alfa go nie widzi.  
\- Nie, brakuje części jego ubrań i laptopa.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – głos mężczyzny stał się bardziej podenerwowany – Może laptopa ma gdzieś zakopanego w łóżku, albo jest schowany, a ubrania są w praniu.  
\- Jestem pewny Hazz – wyszlochał, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Styles jeszcze z nim rozmawia, zamiast już wracać do domu – Zajmowałem się dzisiaj praniem, odkładałem mu ubrania do szafy. Harry, boję się!  
\- Już jadę kochanie – słyszał w po drugiej stronie jakieś szumy i stukoty, i domyślił się, że kędzierzawy idzie do samochodu – Zaraz będę, czekaj na mnie. I proszę, nie zamartwiaj się. Nie chcę, aby stało się coś tobie lub maleństwu.  
\- D-dobrze, postaram się – przytaknął.  
\- W porządku, teraz się rozłączę i jadę do ciebie – poinformował szatyna.  
\- Dobrze, do zobaczenia za chwilę.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział Harry, chcąc tym dodać otuchy ukochanemu, nim się z nim rozłączył.  
*****  
\- Kiedy państwo zauważyli zniknięcie syna?   
Louis siedział na kanapie, wtulony w silne ciało swojego alfy. Harry wykonywał uspokajające ruchy na plecach ukochanego. Naprzeciwko nich, w fotelach siedziało dwóch funkcjonariuszy. Styles od razu po nich zadzwonił, gdy tylko wrócił do domu i na własne oczy, przekonał się, że jego chłopak nie dramatyzuje.   
\- Około 16.00 – odpowiedział Louis, czując jak mocno wali jego serce. Miał nadzieję, że policja im pomoże i odnajdą Davida.  
\- A kiedy ostatni raz pan go widział? – jeden z funkcjonariuszy zadał kolejne pytanie, podczas gdy drugi to wszystko notował.   
\- Jakąś godzinę wcześniej.  
\- Czy wydarzyło się coś, co mogło zachęcić chłopaka do ucieczki?  
\- Um…pokłóciliśmy się – zaczął wyjaśniać szatyn przypominając sobie przykre słowa, które usłyszał od Davida – Od jakiegoś czasu nasze relacje nie są najlepsze. Cóż nastolatek z buzującymi hormonami, młodzieńczy bunt i te sprawy, trzeba to jakoś przetrwać. Ostatnio okazało się, że jestem w ciąży, nie spodobało mu się to i od tego czasu pomiędzy nami jest jeszcze gorzej. Kłótnie są na porządku dziennym, ale nie sądziłem, że jedna z nich tak się skończy – zakończył, czując jak w jego oczach ponownie zbierają się łzy.   
\- Próbowali państwo się z nim skontaktować?  
\- Tak, ale ma wyłączony telefon – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Dzwoniliśmy też do jego znajomych, ale mówili, że nie wiedzą gdzie jest – dodał Louis.   
\- Możemy dostać jakieś zdjęcie państwa syna?  
\- Oczywiście – Harry podniósł się z kanapy, na moment opuszczając omegę, aby wyjąć z biblioteczki album i wyciągnąć z niego jedno z aktualnych zdjęć Davida. Podał je jednemu z funkcjonariuszów i wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
\- W co chłopak mógłby być dzisiaj ubrany? – zadał kolejne pytanie.  
\- Miał na sobie zwykłe jeansy i szary sweter. Brakuje również jego granatowej kurtki i czarnych adidasów, więc prawdopodobnie założył je przed wyjściem.  
\- W porządku – mężczyzna skinął głową i podniósł się z fotela, Drugi policjant poszedł w jego ślady – Na ten moment to wszystko. Jeśli dowiemy się czegokolwiek, od razu będziemy państwa informowali – uścisnął dłonie Louisa i Harry’ego – I gratuluję z powodu drugiego dziecka – dodał.  
Podziękowali mu ze słabym uśmiechem, po czym odprowadzili funkcjonariuszy do drzwi. Gdy tylko się za nimi zamknęły, Harry mocno objął Louisa i poprowadził do sypialni.  
\- Powinieneś się położyć i spróbować przespać – zasugerował prawnik, wspinając się z ukochanym po schodach.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Nie mogę.  
\- Lou…  
\- Nie Harry.  
\- Jesteś zmęczony i zestresowany! Musisz odpocząć.  
\- Nie chcę – spierał się z alfą.   
\- Louis widzę, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Jeśli sam nie pójdziesz spać, przysięgam, że zadzwonię do dr Edwards i poproszę o przepisanie, bezpiecznych dla ciebie, leków nasennych – zagroził mu. Wiedział, że Louis nie znosił faszerować się lekami, nawet jak były przepisane od lekarza.  
\- W porządku – mruknął niezadowolony, a na twarz Harry’ego wpłynął zwycięski uśmiech.  
Styles ułożył Louisa w łóżku, gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni i okrył go kołdrą.  
\- Hazz – szatyn chwycił go za nadgarstek, kiedy ten planował się odsunąć – Zostaniesz ze mną?  
\- Oczywiście skarbie – szybko pozbył się niewygodnych ubrań i położył za ukochanym, przyciągając go do swojego ciała.  
\- Dziękuję – mruknął, powoli odpływając – Obudzisz mnie jak coś będzie wiadomo?  
\- Oczywiście – przesunął dłoń na jeszcze płaski brzuch szatyna i zaczął lekko go gładzić.   
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też Lou – pocałował omegę w tył głowy.   
*****  
Louis obudził się rano z potwornym bólem głowy. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i odkrył, że Harry’ego nie było. Jego miejsce jednak było jeszcze ciepłe, więc domyślił się, że musiał wstać chwilę temu. Podciągnął się na łóżku, opierając o zagłówek i jeszcze zamglonym wzrokiem rozejrzał po pokoju. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 8:06. Spał około 13 godzin i w tym czasie nie odnaleziono Davida, gdyby było inaczej już dawno by o tym wiedział. Miał nadzieję, że jego syn spędził noc u jakiegoś znajomego.   
Drzwi od łazienki się otwarły, a do sypialni wszedł Harry. W biodrach miał przepasany ręcznik, a z jego loków kapały krople wody. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że jego chłopak już nie śpi i podszedł do łóżka, układając się obok omegi.   
\- Cześć kochanie – pocałował skroń ukochanego – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Źle – mruknął, wtulając się w ciało alfy – Ciągle się martwię i boli mnie głowa.   
\- Moje biedactwo – zamruczał we włosy szatyna – Będzie dobrze, David się znajdzie.  
Louis jedynie skinął głową.   
\- Sprawdzałeś jego pokój? Może wrócił.  
\- Nie ma go kochanie – nie chciał tego mówić, nie chciał bardziej dołować chłopaka, jednak nie mógł inaczej odpowiedzieć – Idź weź prysznic, a ja przygotuję śniadanie i zadzwonię do dr Edwards, aby przepisała ci coś przeciwbólowego, dobrze?  
\- Hmm… - zamruczał i zaczął wygrzebywać się z łóżka, aby iść do łazienki.  
*****  
Minęły dwa dni odkąd David uciekł z domu. Policja nic nie znalazła, a koledzy nastolatka, do których Louis codziennie wydzwaniał, ciągle trzymali się wersji, że go nie widzieli. Louis zaczynał odchodzić od zmysłów, co niepokoiło Harry’ego, który nie odstępował go na krok. Próbował odciągnąć myśli omegi od ich syna i jego ucieczki, bojąc się, że jeśli będzie się tyle stresował, to zaszkodzi to jemu jak i dziecku. Z każdą kolejną chwilą Harry był coraz bardziej zły na Davida, za to, co zrobił. Jasne, martwił się o nastolatka, ale to nie oznaczało, że podobało mu się to, co zrobił.   
Louis siedział przy kuchennym stole, tępo wpatrując się w okno, z nadzieją, że na placu przed domem ujrzy syna. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że David sam wróci do domu. W jego dłoniach spoczywał kubek, z zimną już herbatą. Harry musiał dzisiaj jechać do kancelarii, więc był w domu sam. Mimo to kędzierzawy obiecał, że wróci do domu najszybciej jak się da.   
\- Louis! – głęboki głos i trzask drzwi rozbrzmiał w całym domu. Wystraszony szatyn wzdrygnął się, wyrwany ze swoich myśli. Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do kuchni, gdzie stał już alfa – Lou, David się odnalazł. Musimy jechać na posterunek.  
Tomlinsonowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Czuł jak jego serce mocniej zaczęło bić, ale tym razem nie ze zdenerwowania, tylko z radości i ulgi. Natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła, nie przejmując się zawrotami głowy, pognał do holu, gdzie założył kurtkę i buty.   
*****  
Przekroczyli próg komisariatu, a oczom Louisa od razu rzucił się David. Podbiegł do niego, nie zwracając uwago na to, co mówi mu policjant, i mocno przytulił, szlochając w szyję nastolatka.  
\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Jak mogłeś – jego głos był stłumiony, przez koszulkę Davida – Odchodziłem od zmysłów!  
\- Lou! – obok niego pojawił się Harry, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szatyna. Louis odsunął się od syna, pociągając nosem i wycierając policzki z łez – Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – teraz Harry trzymał w objęciach nastolatka. Może tego nie pokazywał, ale czuł ogromną ulgę, że chłopak się odnalazł.   
\- Przepraszam, możemy porozmawiać? – przy rodzinie znalazł się jeden z funkcjonariuszy.  
\- Oczywiście – kędzierzawy odsunął się od syna i spojrzał na policjanta – Jak go znaleźliście?  
\- Jeden z patrolów zauważył państwa syna, jak wychodził z domu jakiegoś mężczyzny – wyjaśnił.  
\- Mężczyzny? – równocześnie spojrzeli na swojego syna.   
\- Tak, właśnie wyszedł z przesłuchania – funkcjonariusz skinął głową w kierunku drzwi, zza których wyłonił się znany im Irlandczyk.   
\- Niall? – blondyn spojrzał na nich, a na jego twarzy mogli dostrzec ulgę.   
\- Louis, Harry, dzięki Bogu! – odetchnął.   
\- Niall, ukrywałeś Davida? – kędzierzawy był oburzony zachowaniem przyjaciela.   
\- Nie, przysięgam.  
\- Państwo się znacie? – dopytywał funkcjonariusz.  
\- Tak – potwierdził szatyn i skinął głową – To mój przyjaciel i ojciec chrzestny Davida.  
\- W takim razie w porządku, możecie go puścić – mężczyzny, zwrócił się do drugiego policjanta, który trzymał blondyna za ramię. Horan od razu uwolnił się od funkcjonariusza i podszedł do przyjaciół.   
\- Musicie mi uwierzyć – zaczął się tłumaczyć – O niczym nie wiedziałem. David przyjechał do mnie, mówiąc, że się pokłóciliście i spytał czy może u mnie zostać dopóki sytuacja się nie uspokoi. Zarzekał się, że wiecie o tym, więc na razie nie dzwoniłem do was.   
\- W porządku Ni. Dzięki, że go przygarnąłeś i się nim zaopiekowałeś – szatyn objął blondyna i mocno go przytulił.   
\- Tato, ja… - zaczął nastolatek, jednak nie dano mu dokończyć.  
\- Porozmawiamy w domu – przerwał mu Harry.  
Podziękowali policji za pomoc, pożegnali się i opuścili komisariat. Louis cały czas trzymał się blisko syna, jakby bał się, że ten ponownie im zniknie.  
*****  
Przez całą drogę powrotną nie rozmawiali. Uznali, że najlepiej i najbezpieczniej będzie jak porozmawiają dopiero w domu. Gdy tylko się tam znaleźli, od razu udali się do salonu. David zajął miejsce na kanapie, z kolei szatyn od razu znalazł się przy boku syna. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko nich, w wolnym fotelu.  
\- David… - zaczął Harry, ale nie miał możliwości dokończenia.  
\- Tato – spojrzał na ojca, a na jego twarzy widoczne było poczucie winy – Pozwólcie mi mówić – poprosił, a kiedy uzyskał zgodę, kontynuował – Przepraszam was za moje zachowanie – jego słowa były miłym zaskoczeniem dla rodziców. Spodziewali się, że zacznie się tłumaczyć i rozpocznie kolejną awanturę, a on przeprasza – Rozmawiałem trochę z wujkiem Niallem i zrozumiałem, że źle robiłem zachowując się w ten sposób.   
\- Więc czemu to robiłeś?   
\- Po prostu chciałem być fajny – było mu wstyd za to jak traktował rodziców, zwłaszcza Louisa, który nie raz przez niego płakał – Chciałem pokazać, że nie jestem maminsynkiem, który robi wszystko co powiedzą mu rodzice. To sprawiało, że czułem się cool, kiedy byłem z kolegami.   
\- I dlatego nas raniłeś? – Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, że w jego głosie dosłyszalne były wyrzuty.  
\- Tak wiem i jeszcze raz was przepraszam. Wśród kumpli czułem się cool, ale w domu już tak nie było. Wiedziałem, że robię źle i to sprawiało, że byłem jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany i zachowywałem się jeszcze gorzej względem was. Naprawdę mi przykro.   
\- Już dobrze – Louis objął nastolatka i przytulił – Najważniejsze, że zrozumiałeś co robiłeś. Tylko proszę, więcej tego nie rób.  
\- Nie będę, obiecuję – uśmiechnął się lekko, wtulając się w ciepłe ramiona szatyna.   
\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – Louis i David spojrzeli na Harry’ego odsuwając się od siebie – Dlaczego uciekłeś?  
\- To…um…kiedy dowiedziałem się o ciąży, przestraszyłem się. Nie chciałem mieć rodzeństwa. Wiedziałem, że ostatnio nie byłem najlepszym synem i bałem się, że jak dziecko się urodzi, to zostanę odsunięty i będziecie go kochać bardziej niż mnie.   
\- David – Louis ponownie objął chłopaka – nie wiem, jak coś takiego mogło Ci przyjść do głowy. Jasne, raniłeś nas, ale ani trochę nie przestaliśmy cię kochać. To się nigdy nie stanie, nawet jak urodzi się dziecko. Będziemy darzyć go taką samą miłością, jak ciebie.  
\- Teraz to wiem – na jego usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech – Kocham cię – mocno objął Louisa i pozwolił, aby ten zaczął go całować po policzku i również mówić jak bardzo go kocha –Ciebie tato też – spojrzał na Harry’ego. Alfa z szerokim uśmiecham usiadł po drugiej stronie syna i dołączył do uścisku.  
Teraz miało być lepiej.  
*****  
W domu ponownie zapanował spokój. Zniknęła ciężka i nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Oczywiście zdarzały się kłótnie, jednak szybko się po nich godzili i David nie sprawiał problemów swoim rodzicom. Ich relacje jeszcze bardziej się zacieśniły i przynajmniej jeden wieczór w tygodniu spędzali wspólnie – wychodzili do restauracji, kina, chodzili na koncerty albo mecze, a czasami zostawali w domu, gdzie oglądali wspólnie jakiś film bądź grali w gry. David zmienił także nastawienie co do swojego nienarodzonego rodzeństwa i teraz był równie podekscytowany co jego rodzice. Już im zapowiedział, że na najbliższą wizytę do lekarza, chce iść razem z nimi.   
Wszystko układało się dobrze i dlatego Harry postanowił zrobić kolejny krok.  
*****  
Zapukał do drzwi pokoju syna i rozejrzał się, aby mieć pewność, że na korytarzu nie pojawi się nagle Louis. Co prawda szatyn był u nich w sypialni, przygotowując się na kolejną wizytę u lekarza, jednak mimo to w każdej chwili mógł wyjść na korytarz.  
Wszedł do środka, gdy tylko usłyszał zaproszenie. Nastolatek siedział na łóżku, a na jego kolanach znajdował się laptop. Chłopak wpatrywał się w ojca z zaciekawieniem.   
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – usiadł na krześle, które stało przy biurku i odwrócił się w kierunku syna.  
\- A w czym? – nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić Stylesowi.   
Harry wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku syna i nastolatek dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że trzymał małe aksamitne pudełeczko. Mężczyzna otworzył je, a wewnątrz znajdował się pierścień z platyny i małym szmaragdem. Był prosty, ale bardzo gustowny. Louisowi na pewno się spodoba.   
\- Oświadczysz się? – twarz chłopaka się rozjaśniła, a jego oczu zaczęły mocniej błyszczeć.   
\- Taki mam plan, tylko zastanawiam się jak to zrobić. Nie chcę, aby to było coś banalnego. Niech to będzie oryginalne.   
\- Hmm… - chłopak zamyślił się na moment – Może oświadcz się w miejscu, którym się poznaliście? – zaproponował.  
\- W kancelarii?  
\- Fakt, zapomniałem – mruknął – Trochę mało romantyczne, ale…hej, a dlaczego nie?  
\- I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? – kędzierzawy nie był przekonany co do pomysłów syna – Zabiorą tatę do mojego biura i mu się oświadczę?  
\- A gdybyś zorganizował wyjazd na weekend? Pojedźcie gdzieś w piątek i w niedzielę wracając powiedz, że musisz coś jeszcze wziąć z biura. Znając mamuśkę – David czasami nazywał tak Louisa, zwłaszcza, kiedy się z nim droczył. Z czasem przeszło to również na Harry’ego – nie będzie chciał iść z tobą, ale jeśli długo nie będziesz wracał, to w końcu za tobą pójdzie. A ty już tam będziesz na niego czekał na kolanach, z pierścionkiem i bukietem kwiatów.  
\- Hmm… - zamyślił się na moment, na jego czole pojawiły się poziome zmarszczki, kiedy rozmyślał nad pomysłem syna – To całkiem dobre – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Pojechalibyśmy w trójkę…  
\- Dwójkę – poprawił do nastolatek.   
\- Co? Nie chcesz z nami jechać?  
\- Tato, powinniście mieć romantyczny wypad tylko we dwoje. Po co ja tam?  
\- Jesteś naszym synem – próbował przekonać chłopaka. Cóż po ostatnich wydarzeniach ciągle był odrobinę niepewny Davida i nie chciał zostawiać nastolatka samego na trzy dni – Ciebie to też dotyczy i powinieneś być przy nas.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Powinniście mieć kilka dni tylko dla siebie. Zwłaszcza, że za niedługo pojawi się nowy członek rodziny i nie wiadomo, kiedy znowu nadarzy się taka okazja – Harry musiał przyznać, że młody Styles miał dobre argumenty.  
\- W porządku – jego głos był powolny i odrobinę nieufny. Kiedy zauważył, że na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się uśmiech, wiedział, że miał też inne powody, dla których chciał, aby wyjechali tylko we dwoje – Ale poproszę babcię Anne lub Jay, aby cię przypilnowały – uśmiech od razu zniknął z twarzy Davida i mężczyzna już wiedział, że miał rację.  
\- Ale…  
\- Albo jedziesz z nami – dodał.  
\- A nie mogę zostać z wujkiem Niallem? – próbował negocjować.  
\- Nie! – odpowiedział kategorycznie – Myślisz, że nie wiem o waszej umowie? Rób co chcesz, ale w granicach rozsądku, a ja nic nie powiem starym – widać było, że David nie był szczęśliwy, że jego ojciec o tym wie.   
\- W porządku – burknął – Ale niech babcia Anne przyjedzie, dawno jej nie widziałem.  
\- Załatwione – przytaknął – Mimo to będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Musisz zarezerwować nam miejsca i przygotować kancelarię. Dam ci znać, jak będziemy zbliżać się do Londynu. Przyniesiesz wtedy tam pierścionek z kwiatami i jakieś świece, aby zrobić chociaż trochę romantyczny nastrój.  
\- W porządku, tylko dlaczego ja mam rezerwować?  
\- Zarezerwujesz na mnie, ale musi to być zrobione z twojego komputera. Twój tata czasami przegląda mój laptop. Myśli, że tego nie wiem, ale parę razy go przyłapałem na tym.  
\- Załóż hasła – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mówisz jakbyś go nie znał. Jeśli to zrobię zacznie mnie oskarżać, że go zdradzam.   
\- Fakt – przyznał ojcu rację - Życie miłosne babci Jay odrobinę go skrzywiło. W porządku, zajmę się tym. Tylko gdzie go zabierasz?  
\- Hmmm…może, co powiesz o Marsylii? – zaproponował.  
\- Tak! – podskoczył lekko, klaszcząc w dłonie – To świetny pomysł.   
\- W takim razie zarezerwuj lot na piątek rano i powrotny na niedzielę. Oraz hotel.   
\- Jasne, zajmę się tym.  
\- Harry? – spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, słysząc głos Louisa.   
\- Masz – mężczyzna podał synowi pudełko z pierścionkiem - Schowaj i dostarcz w niedzielę do kancelarii. David wziął szybko pierścionek z ręki ojca i wsadził do szafki nocnej, akurat w momencie gdy drzwi się otwarły.  
\- David, widzia…tutaj jesteś – szatyn stał w wejściu, z wyrzutem spoglądając na swojego alfę – Czemu nie odpowiadałeś jak cię wołałem?  
\- Przepraszam kochanie – podszedł do omegi, obejmując go i całując w policzek – Zagadałem się z Davidem.  
\- Kombinujecie coś? – uniósł brew, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się podejrzenie.  
\- My? Niby co? – machnął dłonią – Jesteś gotowy, więc możemy jechać? – zmienił temat.  
\- Tak – przytaknął – David jedziesz z nami?  
\- Jasne – rozpromieniony nastolatek podążył za rodzicami.  
*****  
Wychodząc z łazienki spodziewał się, że Louis już dawno będzie zakopany pod pościelą i pogrążony we śnie. Było wręcz na odwrót. Stał nad otwartą walizką, która leżała na łóżku i po raz kolejny przeglądał jej zawartość.  
\- Lou – zbliżył się do omegi, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach – Co ty robisz?  
\- Sprawdzam, czy na pewno wszystko spakowaliśmy – odwrócił głowę, cmokając policzek alfy. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Wszystko jest – zapewnił go alfa – Już nie raz sprawdzałeś.  
\- Wiem – odwrócił się w ramionach ukochanego, zarzucając ręce na kark mężczyzny – Ale jestem zbyt podekscytowany i muszę coś robić.  
\- Mogę ci w tym pomóc – mruknął w usta mniejszego.   
\- Nie dziś – odsuną się od alfy i zaczął z powrotem pakowa walizkę – Ale jutro będę cały twój – dodał, słysząc jęk kędzierzawego. Zamknął walizkę i pozwolił, aby Harry położył ją pod ścianą. Louis w tym czasie położył się na miękkim materacu, okrywając się ciepłą kołdrą. Chwilę później znajdował się w ramionach Harry’ego.  
\- Ale powiedz mi gdzie jedziemy – mruknął, wpatrując się w wytatuowaną klatkę piersiową alfy, obrysowując rysunki palcami.  
\- Nie ma mowy, to niespodzianka – odkąd tylko szatyn dowiedział się o ich wyjeździe, próbował namówić alfę, aby powiedział mu, gdzie jadę. Ten jednak nic nie chciał zdradzić.  
\- Ale…  
\- Dobranoc – cmoknął Louisa uciszając go i zamykając oczy, tym samym dając mu znać, że czas spać.  
*****  
Po dość długim pożegnaniu i ciągłych próśb Louisa, aby David był posłuszny Anne i nie sprawiał jej kłopotów, w końcu para wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyła na lotnisko. Tam Louis dowiedział się, gdzie lecą. Harry musiał stopować ukochanego, ponieważ ten bliski był skakaniu i piszczeniu jak nastolatka. Mimo to kędzierzawy nie narzekał, ponieważ gdy tylko znaleźli się na swoich miejscach w samolocie, szatyn był przyciśnięty do jego boku, ciągle powtarzając mu jak go kocha i składając pocałunku na jego szczęce i policzku, co jakiś czas zahaczając o usta.  
*****  
\- Tu jest tak pięknie – westchnięcie uciekło z jego ust. Wygodniej ułożył się na wiklinowej kanapie, opierając się o bok alfy. Wpatrywał się w widok, który rozpościerał się przed nim, z dachu hotelu, gdzie znajdowała się restauracja. Przyszli tutaj na kolację, po tym jak większość dnia spędzili na zwiedzaniu i spacerach. Niebo już dawno było ciemne i teraz port, jak i miasto były oświetlone przez latarnie oraz światła wychodzące przez okna budynków. Louis obserwował, jak żółte światła odbijają się w falującej wodzie. Dalej, na bardziej otwartej przestrzeni mógł dostrzec odbicie księżyca. Naprawdę było pięknie.  
\- Ty jesteś piękniejszy – wymruczał Harry i pocałował omegę w policzek.   
\- Serio Harry – zachichotał, a jego ciało zatrząsało się w ramionach alfy.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Używasz takich tandetnych tekstów – odwrócił lekko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na mężczyznę.   
\- Wcale nie był tandetny, po za tym naprawdę tak uważam. Ty i nasze dzieci, jesteście dla mnie najpiękniejsi.  
\- Dzieci? Nawet nie wiemy, jakiej płci będzie nasz drugi maluszek – na wspomnienie o dziecku, dłoń Louisa od razu powędrowała na lekko odznaczający się brzuch.   
\- Nie muszę i tak wiem, że będzie piękny – duża dłoń alfy, przykryła mniejszą szatyna.  
\- Równie beznadziejny tekst, ale nie będę narzekał, ponieważ się zgadzam – jego chichot, został zatrzymany przez usta kędzierzawego.  
*****  
To był naprawdę cudowny wyjazd. Chodź na początku Harry chciał, aby leciał z nimi David, musiał przyznać, że weekend tylko we dwoje był im bardzo potrzebny. Dawno nie mieli tyle czasu dla siebie. Choć przez te dni mogli nie martwić się o inne sprawy związane z domem i pracą. Mogli się skupić tylko na swoim związku. To były dni spędzone na zwiedzaniu, romantycznych kolacjach i długich godzinach spędzonych w łóżku, niekoniecznie poświęconych na spanie.   
Niestety wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy, i tak było w tym przypadku. W niedzielny wieczór wylądowali z powrotem w Londynie i teraz zmierzali do domu. Nawet jeśli było im szkoda opuszczać Marsylię, cieszyli się, że ponownie zobaczą Davida.  
\- Lou – ścisnął lekko udo omegi, podczas gdy drugą rękę miał na kierownicy.  
\- Hmm… - mruknął cicho, tym samym dając znać, że słucha. Był odrobinę zmęczony i przysypiał na fotelu pasażera.  
\- Muszę jeszcze podjechać do kancelarii – Louis od razu się ożywił.   
\- Po co? – nie podobało mu się, że w drodze do domu, muszą zboczyć z kursu.   
\- Zostawiłem tam ważne papiery, które będą mi potrzebne na jutrzejszej rozprawie – gładko skłamał.   
\- Nie możesz tego jutro wziąć? – jęknął – Jestem zmęczony – marudził.  
\- Kochanie, jutro nie będę miał czasu, aby podjechać do kancelarii – tłumaczył – Szybko to załatwię.  
\- W porządku – burknął, kiedy Harry skręcał na ulicę, przy której znajduje się kancelaria Harry’ego. Niecałe 5 minut później byli na miejscu – Tylko szybko – nakazał.  
\- Za minutę będę – cmoknął omegę w usta i wyszedł z samochodu. Louis odprowadzał go wzrokiem dopóki nie zniknie.  
*****  
Harry musiał przyznać, że David spisał się idealnie. Na środku holu były rozsypane płatki róż, na blacie kontuaru leżało pudełeczko z pierścionkiem i bukiet róż, a do lamp pod sufitem było przywieszonych kilka lampionów, w których znajdowały się świeczki. Kędzierzawy zapalił je i zgasił światło. Teraz w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok nadający odpowiedniej atmosfery. Wziął pudełko z pierścionkiem oraz bukiet, stając na środku pokoju i czekając, aż przyjdzie Louis.  
*****  
Był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Harry miał szybko wracać, a minęło już 15 odkąd kędzierzawy wyszedł z samochodu. W głowie już przygotowywał mowę na powrót alfy. Nie były to miłe słowa. Czekał jeszcze 5 minut, ale w końcu miał dość, dlatego wyszedł z pojazdu i wściekły skierował się do drzwi.  
\- Harry – krzyknął pchając drzwi kancelarii – mam nadzieję, że ma…  
Zatrzymał się w wejściu, nie do końca wiedząc co się dzieje. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok wywołany zapalonymi świeczkami, na podłodze były płatki róż, a pośród nich klęczał Harry.  
\- Louis – zaczął, wpatrując się w zszokowanego szatyna – Zapytam wprost, ponieważ żadne przemowy nie oddadzą tego co czuję. Wyjdziesz za mnie? – teraz spodziewał się, że chłopak zbliży się, odpowiadając to jedno ważne słowo. Jednak stało się coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał – Louis zaczął płakać. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a z ust wydostawał się szloch. Harry czuł się zagubiony, nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Pośpiesznie podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do omegi – Lou, kochanie co się dzieje – był zaniepokojony reakcją szatyna – Proszę powiedz coś!  
\- Tak! – wychlipał, kiwając głową.  
\- Co? – nie rozumiał.  
\- Wyjdę za ciebie – odpowiedział.  
\- Boże – wolną ręką objął szatyna, przyciskając do swojego ciała – Wystraszyłem się, że coś się stało.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem - pociągał nosem, uspokajając się – To chyba, przez te hormony. Kocham cię i chcę zostać twoim mężem.  
\- Też cię kocham – nachylił się i pocałował wąskie wargi omegi, czując słony smak łez.   
*****  
Coś ostatnio było nie tak z Davidem. Nie było to nic poważnego, żadnych większych problemów, jednak nastolatek wydawał się być bardziej rozdrażniony i rozkojarzony. Dodatkowo jego zapach stał się mocniejszy, bardziej wyrazisty. Harry podejrzewał co to oznacza i wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać o tym z Louisem.  
Omega znajdował się już w łóżku, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki. Siedział podparty na poduszkach, jego koszulka (która i tak należała do Harry’ego) była podciągnięta, a drobne dłonie błądziły po odznaczającym się brzuchu, kiedy cicho rozmawiał z ich córeczką.   
Tak, spodziewali się dziewczynki i za każdym razem, kiedy kędzierzawy o tym myślał, na jego usta wstępował uśmiech. Dwa dni wcześniej byli na kolejnej wizycie. Louis był już w 20 tygodniu ciąży i doktor Edward mogła określić płeć ich maleństwa. Styles uważał się za prawdziwego szczęściarza. Miał cudownego omegę, który zgodził się zostać jego mężem, wspaniałego syna i za kilka miesięcy zostanie ojcem jego małej księżniczki. Tak, pomimo tego, że ciągle była w brzuchu Louisa już owinęła go sobie dookoła palca.  
\- Harry – niebieskie tęczówki tym razem wpatrywały się w alfę.  
\- Tak? – zbliżył się do łóżka, opadając na swoje miejsce.  
\- Co się dzieje? – uważnie przyglądał się mężczyźnie.  
\- Hmm? – zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.   
\- Patrzysz się na mnie i szczerzysz się jak głupi do sera – wyjaśnił.  
\- Po prostu jestem bardzo szczęśliwy – duża dłoń, powędrowała na nagi brzuch omegi, a ciepłe wargi zaatakowały wąskie usta – Lou? – odsunął się od szatyna, opadając na swoje poduszki.  
\- Tak?  
\- Zauważyłeś, że David jest ostatnio jakiś inny?  
\- W jakim sensie? – zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o czym mówi jego narzeczony.   
\- Jest rozdrażniony, ma problemy ze skupieniem, odrobinę zmieniony zapach – zaczął wyjaśniać.   
\- Tak, coś dostrzegłem – skupił się, aby przypomnieć sobie, kiedy to zauważył – Czy on… - teraz do Louisa dotarło o czym Harry mówił.  
\- Tak, myślę, że zbliża mu się ruja – potwierdził przypuszczenia omegi - Tak pomyślałem, że może na ten czas zatrzymałby się u Nialla?  
\- Co? Dlaczego?  
\- Przypomnij sobie swoją pierwszą gorączkę. Nie wiem jak u ciebie to wyglądało, ale kiedy ja przechodziłam przez pierwszą ruję byłem w domu. Nie dość, że byłem zdezorientowany tym co się dzieje, to jeszcze moja rodzina była za ścianą. Przez tydzień nie potrafiłem na nich spojrzeć. Ja wiem, że to jest normalne, każdy przez to przechodzi, ale…nie wiem…świadomość, że twoi rodzice wiedzą co robisz, jest…krępujące.  
\- Rozumiem i w sumie masz rację…rozmawiałeś już z nim?  
\- Jeszcze nie – pokręcił lekko głową – Jutro to zrobię. Póki co pytałem się Nialla, czy byłaby możliwość, aby David spędził pierwszą ruję u niego. Powiedział, że nie ma problemu.   
\- W porządku – ułożył się wygodnie na poduszkach, obok swojego alfy. Harry wpatrywał się w niego, z czułym uśmiechem na ustach. W nikłym świetle lampki nocnej, widział jak jego zielone oczy błyszczą – Co? – nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego narzeczony, tak się wie w niego wpatruje.  
\- Jesteś piękny – wypowiedział to, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- Przestań – mruknął, czując jak się rumieni – Wcale nie, jestem gruby – sięgną do szafki nocnej, gdzie stałam lampka i wyłączył światło.   
\- Nie mów tak – przysunął się bliżej omegi, gładząc delikatnie zaokrąglony brzuch – Jesteś piękny. I nie jesteś gruby, jesteś w ciąży. I uwierz mi, ty z ciążowym brzuszkiem, to najbardziej gorący widok, jaki widziałem.   
\- Jesteś beznadziejny – Louis był lekko zawstydzony.  
\- I tak mnie kochasz – zaśmiał się, całując czoło omegi – Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc – mruknął, mocniej wtapiając się w ciepłe ramiona kędzierzawego.   
*****  
Ciemność została złamana, przez słabe światło lampki nocnej. Louis podsunął się, opierając o zagłówek łóżka i spojrzał na śpiącego mężczyznę obok. Loki jego narzeczonego były rozrzucone na całej powierzchni poduszki, zielone tęczówki były zasłonięte, a różowe, pulchne usta miał lekko rozchylone i wydostawało się z nich ciche pochrapywanie. Wyciągnął rękę i lekko połaskotał nos alfy. Zachichotał cicho, kiedy ten zmarszczył nos, robiąc niezadowoloną minę.  
Nie chciał go budzić, ale nie miał wyboru. Ich dziecko domagało się jedzenia, konkretnego jedzenia. Wiedział, że gdyby sam wyszedł z domu o tej porze, to Harry byłby wściekły, dlatego nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak obudzenie mężczyzny.   
\- Harry! – zaczął potrząsać ramieniem kędzierzawego, nawołując jego imię. Niewiele to jednak dawało, ciągle był pogrążony we śnie.   
Sięgnął po dłoń swojego alfy i położył ją na swoim brzuchu.   
\- Tato! – wolną ręką potrząsał Harry, podczas gdy drugą przytrzymywał ciągle dłoń mężczyzny przy swoim brzuchu – Tato, wstawaj! Twoje dziecko jest głodne, słyszysz?!  
Styles zaczął się wiercić, a z pomiędzy ust wydostawały się niezrozumiałe pomruki. Louis uznał to za dobry znak, więc kontynuował budzenie narzeczonego.   
\- Co jest? – głęboki, zachrypnięty pomruk wydostał się z pomiędzy warg, a powieki lekko się uniosły.   
\- Harry, twoje dziecko jest głodne.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca wiedząc co się dzieje, kiedy jego umysł był jeszcze przysłonięty mgłą snu.   
\- Tato, twoja księżniczka jest głodna – powtórzył, poruszając dłonią alfy na swoim brzuchu, z nadzieję, że w końcu do niego dotrze.   
\- Teraz? – jęknął, bardziej wtulając twarz w poduszkę – Czy ona zawsze musi być głodna w środku nocy?  
\- Mogę pojechać sam – odrzucił kołdrę na bok i chciał w stać z łóżka, jednak powstrzymał go uchwyt na nadgarstku.  
\- Nie ma mowy – zaprotestował - Pójdę – nie był z tego zadowolony, ale nie miał wyjścia. Podniósł się z łóżka i założył na siebie dresy, które były przewieszone przez poręcz w nogach łóżka – Na co moje księżniczki mają ochotę?  
\- Yay! – ucieszony, że Harry przyniesie mu coś do jedzenia, nawet nie zareagował, jak został nazwany przez alfę – Mamy ochotę na frytki i nuggetsy z McDonalda.  
\- Serio Lou? Fast food? Chcesz tym żywić nasze dziecko? – nie od dziś było wiadome, że kędzierzawy był wielkim przeciwnikiem tego typu lokali.  
\- Harry – wydął wargę, robiąc proszącą miną – Mam ogromną ochotę na to. Twoje dziecko się tego domaga.  
Chciał być twardy, naprawdę chciał…ale nie umiał. Już sam widok Louisa sprawiał, że miękł, a do tego Louis w ciąży i wspominający o ich dziecku…nie miał z tym szans.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął – Zaraz wracam – przeciągnął koszulkę przez głowę i skierował się do wyjścia.  
\- Tylko pamiętaj, sos słodko kwaśny – krzyknął za nim szatyn.   
Pół godziny później Harry wrócił do domu, w dłoni trzymając torbę z jedzeniem. Podął ją ukochanemu i obserwował jak ten z zadowoloną miną to je. Kiedy wszystko zostało zjedzone, a śmieci trafiły do kosza, z powrotem wygodnie ułożyli się na poduszkach i po chwili odpłynęli.  
*****  
Tak jak Harry obiecał, następnego dnia porozmawiał z Davidem, na temat jego ruji. Nastolatek zgodził się ze swoim ojcem, że łatwiej będzie mu, jeśli spędzi ją po za domem. Nie była to łatwa rozmowa dla chłopaka. Kiedy Louis wszedł do jego pokoju pięć minut po tym, jak opuścił go Harry, na twarzy młodego alfy, ciągle były widoczne wypieki, które prawdopodobnie powiększyły się na widok szatyna. W końcu wiedział, o czym David i Harry rozmawiali.   
Jeszcze tego samego wieczora Styles odwiózł swojego syna do Nialla.  
*****  
Głowa Louis opadła na ramię Harry’ego, a jego powieki zaczęły się przymykać, podczas gdy alfa pogrążony był w porannych wiadomościach. Omega nie spał zbyt wiele w nocy, z powodu męczących go skurczy w nogach. Niestety nie dane mu było się zdrzemnąć. Chwilę później po domu rozniósł się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, a w salonie pojawił się David. Harry i Louis, jak na zawołanie spojrzeli na syna, posyłając uśmiechy. Również się uśmiechnął, jednak na jego policzki wpłynął drobny rumieniec zawstydzenia.  
\- Jak się czujesz kochanie? – Louis wsunął dłoń we włosy syna, przebiegając przez nie palcami, kiedy ten opadł na kanapę, głowę kładąc na kolanach taty.  
\- Dobrze – mruknął – Tylko jestem zmęczony – wtulił się w zaokrąglony brzuch Tomlinsona – Cześć siostra, jak tam? – pocałował brzuch, wywołując tym czułe uśmiechy na twarzach rodziców. Cieszyli się, że David w końcu zaakceptował fakt, że będzie miał rodzeństwo i tak jak oni, pokochał to maleństwo.   
\- To idź na górę, odpocznij – zielne oczy kędzierzawego, wpatrywały się w młodego alfę.   
\- Najpierw bym coś zjadł – jego głos był tłumiony przez brzuch szatyna – Umieram też z głodu.  
\- Niall cię nie nakarmił? – dłonie Louisa, ciągle przeczesywały włosy syna.  
\- Nakarmił, ale kiedy przyszedłem do kuchni niewiele tego zostało. Zdążył większość pochłonąć.  
\- To co powiesz na naleśniki z czekoladą i owocami? – zaproponował szatyna.  
\- Bardzo chętnie – przystał na tą propozycję.  
\- W takim razie, musisz mnie puścić – próbował odsunąć od siebie syna, aby móc przygotować im naleśniki.  
\- Nieeee – jęknął, mocniej wtulając się w tatę - Tu mi jest tak dobrze.  
\- W takim razie, jak zrobię naleśniki? – Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego śmiechu na zachowanie syna.  
\- A tata? – odchylił głowę, unosząc głowę spoglądając na Harry’ego.  
\- Harry? – Louis również spojrzał na swojego alfę.   
\- W porządku – westchnął, podnosząc się z kanapy – Ty też chcesz?  
\- Poproszę – wyszczerzył się do Stylesa.  
\- Tak myślałem – cmoknął usta omegi, wywołując jęk obrzydzenia u syna.  
*****  
David nie był już małym dzieckiem. Był nastoletnim, dorastającym alfą, który miał już za sobą swoją pierwszą ruję. Kwestią czasu było, jak się pozna jakąś omegę i się zakocha. W końcu ten moment nastąpił. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni próbował to ukryć, jednak nie do końca mu się to udało. O ile Harry nic nie zauważył, to Louis w pewnym momencie zaczął podejrzewać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Od jakiegoś czasu David ponownie zaczął częściej znikać z domu, ale nie wracał w środku nocy śmierdzący alkoholem. Wręcz przeciwnie wracał najpóźniej o 22.00 i zawsze w doskonałym nastroju. Raz nawet Louis, zauważył ślady szminki na jego policzku. Szatyn dostrzegł, że młody alfa nie rozstaje się z telefonem i zawsze, kiedy się w niego wpatruje na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. To musiało być zauroczenie, bądź nawet miłość.  
Pomimo tego, że Tomlinson wiedział co kryje się zachowaniem Davida, nie naciskał na niego. Nie mówił także Harry’emu, wiedząc, że ten nie szczędziłby mu aluzji. Wolał cierpliwie poczekać, aż nastolatek sam do niego przyjdzie. W końcu ten dzień nadszedł.  
Louis leżał rozłożony na kanapie, z nogami zarzuconymi na kolana Harry’ego. Oglądał wieczorne wiadomości, podczas gdy kędzierzawy masował mu opuchnięte stopy. Był już w 34 tygodniu ciąży, przez co miał coraz większy problem z bólem pleców, nóg i nieprzespanymi nocami z powodu skurczów w nogach. Nie ukrywał, że nie mógł się doczekać chwili, kiedy w końcu urodzi się jego córka. Cieszył się, że posłuchał Harry’ego i zgodził się wziąć za organizację ślubu dopiero jak urodzi się Alice i Louis poczuje się lepiej po porodzie. W tym stanie, przygotowywanie wesela i ślubu byłoby katorgą.   
\- Macie chwilę? – David wkroczył do salonu, ściągając na siebie uwagę rodziców.  
\- Jasne – nastolatek zajął miejsce na fotelu, w pobliży kanapy, na której siedzieli Harry i Louis – Co się stało?  
\- Um… - na policzki chłopaka wpłyną lekki rumieniec, a prawa dłoń powędrowała na kark pocierając go – Ch-chiałbym, abyście kogoś poznali. Ja…  
\- Poznałeś omegę – wypalił Harry, głupkowato się uśmiechając.   
\- Tak – poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.   
\- To wspaniale – Louis próbował udawać, że po raz pierwszy o tym słyszy i chyba mu się udało – Może przyprowadź…  
\- Ellie  
\- Przyprowadź Ellie w sobotę na obiad, co ty na to?  
\- Pewnie, dzięki.  
*****  
Stał przed lustrem, oglądając swoje ciało. Miał na sobie jedynie bieliznę. Powinien zacząć się ubierać, w końcu zaraz w domu miała pojawić się dziewczyna Davida, jednak w tej chwili zastanawiał się co takiego Harry w nim widzi i próbował się nie rozpłakać. Jak mógł się jeszcze podobać swojemu alfie, dlaczego ten go nie zostawił? Wielki brzuch, na którym gdzie nie gdzie pojawiły się rozstępy, opuchnięte nogi i okropne humorki. Dodatkowo wiedział, że po ciąży nie wróci to starej formy, albo zajmie mu to naprawdę dużo czasu.   
\- Skarbie – kędzierzawy pojawił się w drzwiach sypialni – Dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteś ubrany?  
Zaczął zbliżać się do szatyna, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku do brzucha mężczyzny. Tam było jego dziecko i po prostu to było dla niego niesamowite. Dodatkowo ciało Louisa w ciąży działało na niego niezwykle. Miał nadzieję, że po tym jak urodzi się Alice, będzie miał okazję jeszcze ujrzeć Tomlinsona z ciążowym brzuszkiem.   
\- Lou, co się dzieje? – zaniepokoił się, kiedy dostrzegł łzy w oczach ukochanego – Kochanie! – zgarnął omegę w swoje ramiona.   
\- Jak możesz ze mną być? – wychlipał, wtulając twarz w pierś alfy.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na czubek głowy Tomlinsona.  
\- Jestem obrzydliwy i po ciąży dalej taki będę.  
\- Louis – ujął twarzy mniejszego w swoje dłonie i uniósł, aby móc spojrzeć w jego oczy – Nigdy więcej tak nie mów – nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z jego gardła wydostało się warknięcie, ale zawsze się denerwował jak jego omega mówił o sobie źle – Jesteś piękny rozumiesz? Nosisz w sobie moje dziecko, nasze dziecko, więc nigdy nie powinno ci przejść przez głowę taka głupota.   
\- Ale po ciąży… - pociągnął nosem, chociaż już nie płakał.  
\- Po ciąży, będziesz dla mnie tak samo piękny. Kocham cię Louis! Kocham cię za to jak wyglądasz, za to jak wychowałeś naszego syna, za to, że zawsze pilnujesz, abym nie wyszedł głodny do pracy, chociaż mógłbyś spać, zamiast przygotowywać mi śniadanie. Kocham cię za to, że nosisz w sobie nasze dziecko, za twoje wielkie wspaniałe serce oraz za to, że darzysz mnie swoją miłością. Zrozum to, że nie ważne jak wyglądasz, kocham cię i nie przestanę.  
\- Też cię kocham – ponownie się w niego wtulił.  
\- Wiem i uważam się za wielkiego szczęściarza – pocałował czubek głowy omegi – A teraz ubieraj się i przemyj twarz, bo zaraz przyjdzie Ellie – pocałował szatyna i klepnął lekko w tyłek, na co ten pisnął.  
*****  
Harry i Louis czekali w salonie, kiedy David udał się do drzwi, gdy tylko po domu rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Louis dreptał w miejscu, będąc podekscytowanym tym spotkaniem. Za moment miał poznać omegę swojego syna. Harry czuł się podobnie jak szatyn, jednak zachował spokój.   
Słyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i rozmowy pomiędzy dwójką nastolatków. Chwilę później pojawili się w salonie, a z twarzy Louisa zaczął znikać uśmiech. Nie tego się spodziewał. Obok jego syna stała niska dziewczyna, dość ładna. Ubrana była w czarną, prostą sukienkę na ramiączkach, ale…na nogach miała glany i kabaretki, na prawej ręce miał tatuaż, w wardze, nosie i brwi znajdowały się kolczyki, mocny makijaż, a jej różowe włosy były związane gumką. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do nich przyjaźnie, jednak nie zbyt załagodziło to nienajlepsze wrażenia, jakie wywarła na Tomlinsonie. Bo…nie tak wyobrażał sobie omegę syna, nie tak wyobrażał sobie tą 15-letnią dziewczynę o imieniu Ellie. Jego zdaniem ta omega, wyglądająca na buntowniczkę, nie pasowała do młodego Stylesa.   
\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się grzecznie – Jestem Ellie, miło mi państwa poznać.  
\- Cześć Ellie – Louis cieszył się, że to Harry się odezwał, ponieważ jedyne na co w tym momencie było stać szatyna, to wymuszony uśmiech – My również cieszymy się, że w końcu David nam cię przedstawił. Obiad gotowy, więc może chodźmy do jadalni – nastolatki skinęli głowami i udali się we wskazanym kierunku, a zanim podążyli Louis i Harry.  
*****  
Podczas obiadu Louis mało się odzywał. Jedynie, gdy ktoś zadał mu pytanie lub Ellie pochwaliła jego kuchnię, krótko się odzywał. Głównie obserwował dziewczynę syna, próbując się do niej przekonać. Nie za bardzo mu to szło, jasne była miła, wesoła i wydawała się inteligentna, ale jej wygląd…   
Harry za to ciągle zagadywał młodych, zwłaszcza dziewczynę, nie raz zadając nieodpowiednie pytania, przez co zarabiał karcące spojrzenie od swojego omegi. Dziewczyny jednak to nie peszyło, w przeciwieństwie do Davida, na którego twarzy co jakiś czas pojawiały się rumieńce.   
\- Więc jak, mój syn miał już do czynienia z omegą w gorączce? – kędzierzawy mrugnął okiem, śmiejąc się cicho. Po jadalni rozniosło się zdesperowane „tato”. Dziewczyna również zachichotała, nie zdążyła jednak udzielić odpowiedzi.   
\- Harry – Louis nie wytrzymał. Było mu wstyd za mężczyznę – Musimy porozmawiać! – na tyle, na ile pozwolił mu brzuch, sprawnie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył do kuchni. Alfa podążał za nim – Co ty robisz? – zaatakował kędzierzawego, gdy tylko ten pojawił się obok.   
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- O co? Jeszcze się głupio pytasz? O czym ty gadasz? O co wypytujesz Ellie? Zawstydzasz mnie i swojego syna.   
\- Louis, wyluzuj. Nie chciałem nic złego – bronił się – Chciałem pożartować?  
\- To żartuj inaczej – nakazał mu.  
\- W porządku, już nie będę – zgodził się, nie chcąc bardziej denerwować Louisa. Wiedział, że w jego stanie to nie jest zbyt dobre.  
\- Dobrze – skinął i ruszył z powrotem do jadalni. Zatrzymał się jednak w wejściu, widząc zachowanie nastolatków. David i Ellie siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie. Młody alfa szeptał jej coś do ucha, a policzki dziewczyny były lekko zarumienione. Wyglądała na odrobinę zawstydzoną. Chciał wejść i im przerwać, ale wtedy David uniósł twarz omegi i złożył na jej ustach krótki pocałunek. Spojrzeli na siebie z szerokimi uśmiecham i wtedy Louis to dostrzegł. Miłość w ich oczach. Widział jak zakochany w tej dziewczynie był David, widział jak szczęśliwie przy niej wygląda. I nagle wygląda nastolatki już mu nie przeszkadzał, bo jeśli uszczęśliwia jego syna, to wie, że jest odpowiednia dla Davida.  
Odchrząknął cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę nastolatków. Posłali im uśmiechy, a Harry i Louis wrócili do stołu. Reszta posiłku, jak dnia minęła bardzo przyjemnie na rozmowach, żartach i śmiechu. Na koniec, kiedy Ellie opuściła ich dom, Louis uwielbiał tą dziewczynę.  
*****  
Akcja porodowa zaczęła się niespodzianie, z 3 dniowym opóźnieniem. Louis był wtedy sam w domu. Harry siedział w kancelarii, a David w szkole. Szatyn od rana nie czuł się najlepiej. Miał bóle brzucha. Kroił właśnie warzywa do obiadu, kiedy odeszły mu wody, a zaraz po tym pojawiły się pierwsze skurcze. Od razu zadzwonił do Harry’ego, który gdy tylko to usłyszał, rzucił całą robotę jaką miał i pojechał po Louisa. Nie miał zamiaru przegapić porodu własnego dziecka. Wpadł do domu jak burza, od razu gnając do sypialni po torbę szatyna i czyste dresy. Pomógł mu przebrać spodnie i poprowadził do samochodu. Dojechali do szpitala w ciągu 20 minut, gdzie od razu zajęto się Tomlinsonem. Harry przez cały czas był z Louisem, nie opuszczając go nawet na krok. Na szczęście nie musieli długo czekać do rozpoczęcia akcji porodowej. Po niecałych dwóch godzinach było pełne 10 cm rozwarcia i zabrano szatyna do sali porodowej. David i Ellie przybyli do szpitala, kiedy Louis był w trakcie wydawania na świat swojego drugiego dziecka, więc czekali przed salą, do której miał wrócić omega po porodzie. Harry ciągle był obok ukochanego, wysłuchując jego krzyków i przekleństw oraz mocno trzymając jego dłoń, nawet jeśli Louis miażdżył jego własną.   
Nareszcie, o 17:25, usłyszeli płacz, a lekarz oznajmił im, że mają zdrową córeczkę. Louis płakał, kiedy podano mu ją. Zresztą Harry także uronił kilka łez szczęścia.   
\- Jestem z ciebie dumny. Dziękuję – ciepłe usta alfy wylądowały na gorącym i mokrym od potu czole jego narzeczonego.  
*****  
Zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy siedział na łóżku, w ramionach Harry’ego, trzymając ich najnowszy skarb. Mała Alice spała spokojnie w ramionach tatusia, a Louis i Harry podziwiali jej śpiącą twarzyczkę.   
Ciche pukanie przerwało tę chwilę, drzwi się uchyliły, a do środka zajrzała dwójka nastolatków.   
\- Cześć – przywitał się David, podczas gdy Ellie grzecznie powiedziała „dzień dobry”.  
\- Cześć dzieciaki – Styles posłał im szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Gdzie byliście? – szatyn zmarszczył brwi, podejrzanie spoglądając na syna. Po tym jak poród się zakończył, poinformowano ich, że David jest w szpitalu i czeka pod salą, do której miał wrócić, ale kiedy go przenieśli nastolatków nie było.  
\- Zgłodnieliśmy i poszliśmy do bufetu – wytłumaczył się – Trochę się tam zasiedzieliśmy.   
Podeszli bliżej łóżka, zaglądając na małe zawiniątko, znajdujące się w ramionach Louisa.  
\- To Ali? – nachylił się nad tatą.  
\- Tak, to twoja siostra – zapewnił nastolatka – Chcesz ją potrzymać?  
\- Um…nie wiem… - zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu.  
\- Czemu? – w Louisie pojawiła się lekka niepewność, że David zmienił zdanie co do posiadania rodzeństwa.   
\- Boję się, że ją zranię, jest…taka mała – wyjaśnił, uspokajając tym szatyna.  
\- David, nie skrzywdzisz jej – Harry próbował przekonać syna. Co prawda trochę go rozumiał, bo sam był lekko przestraszony, kiedy dali po raz pierwszy trzymał Alice, jednak wszystko było dobrze.   
\- Może później.  
\- Dobrze – nie chcieli naciskać, ani na siłę dawać mu małej.  
\- A ja mogłabym? – Ellie nieśmiało spojrzała w kierunku rodziców swojego chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście – Louis ostrożnie przekazał jej Ali i po chwili dziewczynka bezpiecznie spoczywała w ramionach młodej omegi. David stanął za swoją dziewczyną, uważniej przyglądając się siostrze.  
\- Jest najpiękniejszą siostrą na świecie – poinformował resztę.  
\- Ciekawe, czy za jakiś czas dalej będzie tak miło o niej mówić – z gardła Louis wydostał się cichy śmiech, a Harry i Ellie mu zawtórowali.   
\- Będę! – powiedział pewnie – Jest moją małą siostrzyczką i moim zadaniem jest opiekowanie się nią!  
\- Mamy nadzieję, że tak będzie – zarówno Harry jak i Louis chcieli, aby ich dzieci miały jak najlepszy kontakt ze sobą. Mieli nadzieję, że oboje będą mogli na sobie polegać.   
*****  
\- Mam tego dość! – krzyk i głośny trzask drzwi rozbrzmiał po całym domu. Drobna, 16-letnia omega wparowała do salonu, gdzie siedział jej ojciec i młodszy brat, którzy wspólnie oglądali jakąś głupią komedię. Dziewczyna odwróciła się gniewnie, zarzucając brązowe włosy, a niebieskie tęczówki wściekle wpatrywały się w miejsce, gdzie pojawił się jej starszy brat. Chwilę później do towarzystwa dołączył zaciekawiony Louis.   
\- Co się znowu stało? – z ust Harry’ego wydostało się głośne wetchnięcie. Powoli miał dość kłótni swoich dzieci.  
\- Byłam na pizzy z Tommym, a on – wskazała palcem na alfę, stojącego w wejściu – Siłą mnie stamtąd wyciągnął.   
\- Nie nadawał się dla ciebie! – próbował wytłumaczyć siostrze.  
\- A skąd to możesz wiedzieć? – krzyczała – Nie znasz go! Zajmij się Ellie i bliźniakami!  
\- Obiecałem się tobą opiekować!  
\- Ale ty się mną nie opiekujesz, tylko robisz wstyd! Naprawdę lubię Tommy’ego!  
\- Ale ja mu…  
\- Dość! – przerwał im rozdrażniony głos Louisa. Naprawdę chciałby odpocząć od wiecznych kłótni Davida i Alice, dotyczących tego samego – Harry? – znacząco spojrzał na swojego męża.  
\- Tak – odchrząknął – David, daj jej luzu. Chyba trochę za bardzo wczułeś się w rolę jej opiekuna. Poznaliśmy Tommy’ego i to naprawdę fajny chłopak.   
\- W porządku – mruknął niezadowolony.  
Oboje wiedzieli, że nie wiele to da i za kilka dni ponownie będą świadkami kolejnej kłótni swoich dzieci. To już był zwyczaj. Mimo to byli szczęśliwi i nie zamieniliby swojego życia na żadne inne.


End file.
